I Refuse To Die
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: My first ever Sly Raccoon fan-fic, seems a little bad 2 me 4 sum reason, tell me what you think, plz R&R and no flames!
1. Visiting

I Refuese To Die  
  
( A/N What's this, I'M dping a Sly Raccoon fic? Unusual but I love the game and finally got to play it again just recently, giving me a fresh memory of the game. I apologize if I, uhm, bugger this up but i'll do my best!)  
  
Chapter 1: Visiting  
  
Sly lay back on the sofa, he now shared a house with Bentley and Murray in France, but they were mostly out at their work. He on the other hand hadn't yet managed to obtain one, after all were he to mention what he'd had as his past work experience then it probably wouldn't do him much good. He thought back to the good old days, back when he actually had something to do. Then something else came to mind, the lovely Carmelita fox. "Hmmm...I wonder, maybe now we're not really so much of enemies anymore I'd have a shot at being with her." Sly thought before leaping up off the sofa and grabbing his cane. It was about time he made a few stealthy rounds of the streets again, just to get him back out of the feeling of uselessness. He took his blue cap and took off outside, leaping across rooftops silently.  
  
Meanwile in the police station, a certain vixen was also infected with the disease known as boredem. In a way she missed the ring-tailed thief, since he'd not been around she'd not really gotten much work. Then he began to stick in her mind. "I wonder what Sly's doing now, I wish i could see him again." Carmelita thought aloud as she leant back on a chair. As she realized what she'd said she quickly sat forwards again. "Ugh, what am I thinking?" Carmelita said shaking her head, but as she leant back to relax she started imagining him again. This time however this tie round she just let the image stay in her head. " Why do I keep thikning of him?" Carelita thought aloud.  
  
"Who would 'He' be?" Said a voice from the Shadows, she was sure she recognized the voice, but where from she wasn't sure. She took out her shock pistol in front of her, her hands were shaking a little due to fear.  
  
"Sh, show yourself!" Carmelita demanded. The figure did as it was told, and out of the shadows stepped..."Sly!? What're you doing here!?" Carmelita asked confused as she lowered her gun to her side.  
  
"Why, how could I keep myself away from someone as beautiful as you miss Fox?" Sly replied with a grin. Carmelita laughed a little, which pleased Sly as he'd only ever seen her angry.  
  
"C'mon Sly, you don't have refer to me as 'miss' anymore, I don't mind you calling me by my first name, now that we're not enemies." Carmelita replied brushing her blue hair aside.  
  
"Ok Carmelita, so are you gonna tell me who 'he' is then or what?" Sly continued. However before she could reply Bentley contacted Sly on his radio.  
  
"Sly, come in Sly!" Bentley called through it.  
  
"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" Sly replied sadly, he was enjoying his small talk with the vupline.  
  
"Well I was on my way back and you'll never guess who I saw in the sky!" Bentley Yelled in fear...  
  
*Chapter 1 End*  
  
(A/N I dunno but, that felt kinda badly done, tell me what you think please and how I could improve it. I guess most people can probably guess who was in the sky but please don't mention it in a review, ok? Well anyways plz R&R, c'ya!) 


	2. Ressurection and Destruction

I Refuse To Die  
  
(A/N, just the same as last time not much else to mention. Oh, and thanks to all reviewers, guess it's not as bad as I thought. Also I seem to be losing urge to write this, so it'll only be 2 chapters long, my extreme apologies to all who were really enjoying it.)  
  
Chapter 2: Ressurection and destruction  
  
"Clockwerk!? But, but I killed him!" Sly replied confused.  
  
"I know, but don't worry just yet, he's headed towards the police station to take care of that inspector, with her of our backs we'll have it a lot easier." Bentley replied.  
  
"How dare you, I ought to bring you in just for saying that!" Carmelita yelled back at him through the small speaker.  
  
"What, You're with Carmelita Sly? Oh no, did she finally catch you?" Bentley asked worriedly.  
  
"Bentley calm down, I came visiting. Besides, we're not enemies anymore 'cause she understands about who we used to steal off now." Sly explained.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you'd better be ready, Clockwerk's heading your way!" Bentley warned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'll contact you back when I've dismantled that thing." Sly said before putting down the aerial and placing the walkie-talkie in his pocket. (A/N I dunno where he holds it, so that'll have to do!)  
  
"So, I guess we're teaming up once again ring-tail." Carmelita said as she handed him a jet-pack." Old strategies should never be forgotten."  
  
"I agree, I'm glad to be able to work with you again Carmelita." Sly said before equipping the jat pack and taking off out of the window. Carmelita walked over and held her shock pistol ready to fire.  
  
Soon the huge owl like creature appeared before them, missing huge chunks of it's body. "Sly cooper, you will pay for what you did to me. I'll destroy you just like I did to your anscestors." Clockwerk said, his voice repeatedly faulting and his head jerking every now and again with electric sparks flying from all over his body.  
  
"Yeah right, we beat you when you were stronger and now you're almost dead." Sly replied as he hovered in front of him. He hit the buttons on the jet pack handles, firing two rockets into either one of Clockwerk's eyes. Clockwerk let out a yell of pain before dashing aimlessly forwards, knocking Sly hard against the wall.  
  
"Let's see how you handle short-range combat." Clockwerk yelled angrily.  
  
"I think not!" Carmelita called out as she aimed down her shock pistol and let out a shot, blowing off almost all of his right wing, knocking him to the floor. Now that he was immobilized she let out another blast, almost destroying his head.  
  
"If I can't win, then I will take you with me!" Clockwerk called out as he slowly began to self-destruct. A large ball of fire began to entrap the surrounding area. Carmelita didn't epect to be able to avoid it so simply braced for the impact, hoping to narrowly survive.  
  
She re-opened her eyes and looked around her, all she could see was the remains of Clockwerk and the police station below her. "I'm...flying?" She thought aloud confused.  
  
"I couldn't of let you die that easily." A voice whispered in her ear. She looked up behind her to see Sly gazing down at her with a light smile.  
  
"Sly! Sly are you ok!?" Bentley yelled down the radio. Sly picked up the radio, took one look at it and then threw it away. He wrapped both arms around Carmelita and began a passionate kiss with her as they began to hover down towards the ground slowly.  
  
*The End*  
  
(Well, I hope you enjoyed that, I'm not sure if I'll be doing another one, however I might do a song-fic of Sly Raccoon if I ever get around to doing those kind of things. Please leave a review and feel free to get in contact with me.) 


End file.
